Mal día
by Blim
Summary: Que se le hiciera tarde por primera vez pensó era lo más malo que podría pasarle esa mañana. Sin duda no tenía idea lo que ese día le tenía preparado. SasuHina. "—Míralo de esta manera, Hyuuga, ahora tienes el cabello más bonito de toda la villa. Hinata soltó una exhalación divertida."


Naruto es de Kishimoto.

.0.

Este iba a ser un mal día.

Se había quedado dormida, y ahora tenía que correr por toda la aldea para no llegar tarde. Divisó el edificio de Hokage y apuró el paso. Cuando entró a la sala de reuniones todo el mundo calló en el acto.

Naruto descolgó la mandíbula apenas la vio. Shikamaru perdió su bostezo. Lee boqueó sin emitir sonido alguno. E incluso Neji, siempre imperturbable, mostraba un pequeño dejo de sorpresa.

La reacción no era debido a su llegada sino a su aspecto. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada pero las personas que la miraba estaban empezando a incomodarla.

Sí, se había cortado el cabello. Siempre lo había llevado largo, y según le habían dicho incontables veces su larga melena oscura era la más sedosa y la más bonita de toda la aldea; pero era sólo cabello, ya crecería, además era más práctico traerlo así siendo ninja, no entendía por qué la miraban con espanto como si le hubiera brotado de repente otra cabeza.

No, no se dejaría intimidar, no les daría ese gusto. Entre el silencio reinante buscó un lugar donde sentarse.

Ibiki Morino carraspeó un poco atrayendo la atención de la reducida audiencia, comenzando entonces con los detalles de la misión. Eso hizo que todos dejaran de verla y se enfocaran en las instrucciones que el capitán estaba dando acerca de su próxima labor. Al poco tiempo Ibiki terminaba, despidiéndose del pequeño grupo.

Naruto fue el primero que se acercó corriendo hacia ella.

—Me corté el cabello porque así lo quise y ni una palabra, Naruto. —cortó tajante antes de que el rubio empezara. —Y lo mismo va para todos. —señaló con determinación al resto.

Sin esperar más salió de la sala de reuniones. De camino a la salida, en el pasillo del primer piso se detuvo en las máquinas de bebidas y golosinas.

—¡Maldición! —Al buscar dinero se topó con la sorpresa desagradable de que no estaba su billetera en su bolsillo. Bien, ahora se quedaría con las ganas de beber algo porque había perdido la maldita billetera. El día solo estaba empeorando.

" _Estúpida, estúpida"_ Quería azotar la cabeza contra una de las máquinas.

Ensimismada en su diatriba mental no se había percatado de que alguien estaba parado justo a su lado. La mirada aturdida de su inesperado acompañante no hizo sino aumentar su molestia.

—¿QUÉ? —soltó enfadada.

—Usted, eh... Bueno, yo...

—Sí, Hyuuga, corté mi cabello. No, Hyuuga, no me interesa tú opinión. Dios, ¡por qué todos tienen que actuar como idiotas!

Hinata Hyuuga pareció intimidarse ante el despliegue enérgico de Sasuko Uchiha, pero sabía que la chica no era un dechado de paciencia así que prefirió ignorar la súbita rabieta.

—Quería decirle que encontré esto, supongo que lo necesitará.—dijo en su eterno tono calmado y extendió la mano hacia ella mostrando la billetera que había perdido.

Sasuko se sintió totalmente ridícula. Negándose a mirarlo, tomó la billetera.

—Yo... gracias, Hyuuga. —murmuró. Esperaba que la hubiera escuchado porque no pensaba repetirlo. De reojo, lo vio moverse hacia la máquina de bebidas.

Un instante después, una lata de té verde helado aparecía frente a ella. Sasuko levantó la vista.

" _Dios, ¿en qué momento se había vuelto tan alto?"_ Pensó un tanto aturdida.

—Imagino que esta iba a comprar. — la mano de Sasuko se movió tomando la bebida. Hinata abrió la suya. —Yo prefiero la de frutos rojos, es más dulce.

Sasuko lo vio tomar un sorbo, la mano de Hinata cubría casi por completo la lata. Nunca se había percatado que Hyuuga tuviera las manos tan grandes.

" _Y muy masculinas_ " sonó al fondo de su mente un imprevisto pensamiento. Abrió la lata y tomó un poco de té, la deshidratación la estaba haciendo pensar cosas tontas.

—Es un tanto raro verla ahora así. —dijo inesperadamente mientras sus ojos blancos la observaban con lentitud.

El trago que Sasuko había dado pareció querer quedarse detenido en su garganta, no sin esfuerzo logró bajarlo. Hyuuga no estaba diciéndole nada que no hubiera oído ya así que no entendía esa repentina inquietud que le había provocado.

—Supongo que será cuestión de acostumbrarse. —dijo y sonrió.

" _O_ _h, tienes un hoyuelo en la mejilla"_ Sasuko frunció ligeramente el ceño ante ese pensamiento que le brotara de la nada al mirarlo sonreír.

La situación estaba siendo muy extraña. Hyuuga no era ni por asomo amigo suyo, rara vez hablaban. Si bien era cierto que el tipo solía ser amable con cualquier clase de persona él nunca se había limitado a cruzar más de un par de palabras con ella. Quizá era eso lo que la descolocaba, su aparente familiaridad no ganada.

—¿Debo pensar que este corte no me favorece, Hyuuga? —Tomó otro sorbo, y enarcó una ceja esperando su respuesta.

Los ojos blancos de Hinata pestañearon, la incomodidad se hizo evidente en su cara. Definitivamente Sasuko no iba a permitir que el heredero de los Hyuuga la afectara; aún no llegaba el día en que la opinión de alguien que no fuera ella misma lograra importante.

—N-No ... No quise decir eso, Sasuko-san.

El nerviosismo que mostró le hizo recordar al adolescente un tanto torpe en sus años de la academia. Sasuko respiró tranquila, bien, ya estaban donde se suponía que debían estar: ella siendo ella y Hyuuga como todos los demás siendo un tonto.

—¿Entonces?

Insistió dando otro traguito al té verde.

—S-Su cabello largo era muy distintivo, es... es extraño no vérselo.

Un sonrojo leve había aparecido en las mejillas blancas de Hinata. Sasuko no pudo evitar sonreír al mirar su azoramiento. El chico quiso tomar un respiro de su estado de perturbación dando un largo trago a su lata.

Sasuko decidió que ya estaban a mano en cuanto a importunar, así que no continuó pinchándolo.

—Míralo de esta manera, Hyuuga, ahora tienes el cabello más bonito de toda la villa.

Él soltó una exhalación divertida. Parecía haber superado un poco su aturdimiento. Sasuko dio otro sorbo a su bebida.

—Sí, quizá sí. —Le respondió más relajado acomodándose en la oreja un mechón de largo cabello azulado.

—Lamentablemente nunca serás tan bonita.

La leve carcajada que brotó de Hinata ocasionó un efecto extraño en el estómago de Sasuko. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba hoy? Tal vez haberse cortado el cabello la estaba volviendo idiota o algo así.

—No, definitivamente nadie podría quitarle ese puesto, Sasuko-san. —le respondió aún sonriendo. El hoyuelo aparecía de nuevo.

Sasuko sintió como un calorcillo subía desde su pecho, y estaba segura que en ese momento no sólo sus mejillas sino sus orejas también habían enrojecido.

Hinata entornó los ojos y la miró de un modo que Sasuko no alcanzaba a descifrar, si él iba a decirle algo no tuvo oportunidad, un tercero lo interrumpió.

—¡Hey, Hinata, ya pasó Ibiki a la sala!

La voz estridente de Kiba Inuzuka atravesó el pasillo. De brazos cruzados junto a las escaleras, la chica castaña los miraba con ojos fieros con Akamaru a su lado.

—Anda, llegaremos tarde. —insistió Kiba.

—Debo irme, Uchiha-San.

—Eh ... S-Sí, claro.

 _"Dios bendito, ¿había tartamudeado?"_

Le hizo una leve inclinación y se dirigió hacia Kiba. Los vio doblar hacia las escaleras y desaparecer de su vista.

Sasuko soltó un suspiro y se encaminó a la salida. Definitivo, este era un día muy malo. Por primera vez había llegado tarde a una reunión, por primera vez había perdido algo y lo peor de todo, por primera vez en todos sus diecinueve años de vida su libido (que pensó no tenía) había decidido no sólo despertar sino encontrar irremediablemente atractivo al ser menos interesante de la villa. Malditas hormonas. Maldito Hyuuga con su maldita risa y su maldito hoyuelo. Maldito día. Maldiciendo a todo se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento, quizá golpeando un poco a Naruto aliviaría su frustración.

.0.

Hola.

El gender bender era algo que siempre había querido intentar, quizá esto haya estado un poco OoC pero espero no se haya perdido mucho la esencia de estos dos.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
